Some People
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Cotton candy, teddy bears, and a Ferris Wheel. What could be better for a day at the fair?


**WARNING: POSSIBLE SIDE EFFECTS OF READING THIS STORY INCLUDE CAVATIES, DIZZINESS FROM ALL THE CUTENESS, AND LARGE RISK OF DIABETIC COMAS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

Okay, in my ongoing effort to provide CI ficdom with more angst free fluff, here is my latest story, Some People. Hee hee, I spent all day on this little gem. I hope you little bunnies, duckies, monkies and other furry woodland creatures enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh, and the song I used is Some People, by LeAnn Rimes, and the plot was inspired by the music video to the song! Now enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... (Confused and Rach whisper in ear) But we have the dolls! YAY!! (does BA and EO happy dance)

This chapter is for Confused, who reads and helps with every story and idea I come up with... and boy that's a big job! Thanks, Confused! (big cheesy grin)

As they walked hand in hand through the fair, Alex couldn't help but smile. They had been dating for nearly a year, and every day was even better than the day before it. Even on their worst days, when she let her temper get the better of her and he withdrew into himself, they somehow found a way to make it right. She loved him, and he loved her. That was all she needed to know.

She tilted her head and looked up at him, and he smiled brightly at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. As he pulled away, she stepped in front of him and framed his face with her hands, pulling him down for a tender kiss. They reluctantly pulled away for air, and Alex grabbed his hand and continued to lead him through the booths and rides.

All around them, couples were holding hands and sharing kisses, and Alex smiled as Bobby stroked her skin with his big thumb. Ahead of them, they could hear teenagers screaming playfully on the rides and people at booths shouting at them to come and play a game. She turned her head, and he saw her look admiringly at a giant teddy bear. With a grin, he steered her in the direction of the game booth, then handed the man in charge of the game a twenty dollar bill.

Alex watched in amusement as Bobby picked up one of the baseballs and aimed it at the bottles, pausing before throwing the ball. It bounced off the wall and landed on the ground, and Alex laughed and laid her hand on his shoulder, saying, "It's okay, Bobby. You'll get it." He glared playfully at her as he picked up another baseball and aimed it at the bottles. This time, the ball hit the top bottle and knocked it off, but the rest still remained standing. Without waiting for another word from Alex, Bobby grabbed another ball and threw it at the milk bottles, shouting in victory as they tumbled off the stand and onto the ground.

"What prize would you like, sir?" the owner of the booth asked, and he grinned and pointed to the giant teddy bear that his partner had been admiring. The man nodded and plucked the bear from the wall, then handed it to Bobby. With a huge grin, he handed it to Alex, who laughed and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"My hero," she laughed, and he took her free hand in his as he guided her down the worn out path.

_Isn't it a gamble _

_Layin' your heart out on the floor?_

_Nothin' short of a miracle _

_When you find the one you're looking for _

_It's another kind of trouble _

_Trying to hang on to who you are _

_When all you wanna do _

_Is lose yourself in someone else's arms _

_Isn't it a wonder that we got this far?_

They wandered around the fairgrounds for a while, until he spotted a food stand, and he looked down at Alex and said, "You hungry?" Before she could answer, her stomach gave a loud growl, and he let out a deep chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes"  
She shook her head and followed him over to the food stand. "What do you want?" he asked, and she looked up at the menu thoughtfully for a second.

"Two hotdogs, and lots of fries," she answered, and he grinned and told the vendor, "Four hotdogs, two fries, two cokes, and two cotton candies." The vendor nodded, and Alex tilted her head playfully at Bobby. "Cotton candy?" she asked, and he shrugged his shoulders.  
"You have to have cotton candy at a fair, Eames," he explained, and she patted his shoulder.

"I guess great minds really do think alike, Goren," she laughed as he picked up their food, and they quickly found a picnic table and sat down to eat.

Once they had finished eating, Bobby went to throw the trash away, while Alex grabbed her teddy bear and cotton candy, quickly unwrapping it and grabbing a piece, then stuffing it into her mouth. He returned a few seconds later and picked up his cotton candy, taking a bite out of it.

"Now what?" she asked, and he looked around, then at his watch. The sun was quickly setting beyond the horizon. Then he spotted it. He flashed her a wicked grin and pointed to the ride, and she shook her head.

"No, Bobby. No way. Nope," she stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest and planting her feet firmly on the ground. He shot her a heart melting grin and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Please, Alex?" he asked, running his big hands up and down her back. She shivered, then said, "Fine, I'll go with you. But if I throw up, I'm aiming at you."

He laughed and wrapped one arm around her shoulders as they walked over to The Zipper and got in line. Finally it was their turn, and Bobby waited patiently for Alex to climb in before he followed her in. The door slammed shut, and Alex buried herself in her partner's side. He hid his smile as he wrapped his arm snugly around her, and she shivered as the machine chugged to a start.

The ride lasted all of three minutes, and while Bobby certainly enjoyed it, Alex just buried herself further into his arms and kept her eyes shut the entire time. Once it was over, he gently kissed the top of her head, then said, "Okay, Alex. It's all over."

"Are you sure?" came her muffled response, and he chuckled and gently tugged her off of the ride, helping her down onto the ground. Once her feet reached solid ground, she sighed and shook her head, glaring up at him.

"Never again, Goren," she growled. He just smiled sweetly at her and took her hand again, kissing her cheek softly.

_Some people aren't lucky like us _

_Some people they just give up _

_When the hard times fall _

_The thrill of it all is gone _

_Leaves you in a cloud of dust _

_It's sad to think that some won't find it _

_And others won't recognize it even when it comes _

_We're all at the mercy of the will of love _

_Some people, yeah _

_Some people aren't lucky like us_

The sun had finally set into the distance, and the nighttime sky was a blanket of purple and bluish colors, speckled with winking stars. He saw the Ferris Wheel up ahead, and he looked at his partner with a gleam in his eye. "Hey, Alex? You up for one more ride?"

She eyed him warily. "I don't know, Bobby."

"It's just the Ferris Wheel. Please?" he pleaded, and she shook her head and sighed.

"Fine. Let's go," she conceded, and a huge grin appeared on his face as he led her to the giant Ferris Wheel. They were third in line, and Bobby handed the worker his ticket, then helped Alex into the seat before sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

The Ferris Wheel quickly rumbled to a start, and Alex leaned into Bobby's side as they rose slowly into the air. At the top, the machine jerked to a stop, and she looked around in surprise. "What's going on?" she asked nervously, and Bobby just smiled and squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Look over there, Alex," he murmured, and she looked out into the nighttime sky, then down at the bright lights below them. The view was breathtaking, and she snuggled closer into his side, sighing contently. He held her close and gently angled his mouth over his, kissing her tenderly.

_Two lonely souls that just stumbled into fate _

_Look how much we've been given, babe _

_In spite of all of our mistakes _

_And I will never forget I've been blessed _

_With the gift of lovin' you _

_And when the going ain't easy, babe _

_A little faith will pull us through _

_Thank God we have each other we can hang onto_

As she deepened the kiss, she felt him play with her fingers, and she giggled as his stubble brushed her chin. When he pulled away, she reached her hand out and placed it on his cheek, intent on bringing him back for another kiss. But her eye caught a glimpse of something sparkling on her hand, and she gasped. With tears in her eyes, she looked at her partner, who had taken both of her hands into his.

"Alex, you know I've never been… the greatest at the whole boyfriend thing, but I've tried. And I know I'm nowhere near good enough to deserve you-" She leaned over and silenced him with a deep kiss.

"You've always been more than good enough for me, Bobby Goren," she corrected him tearfully, and he managed a weak laugh.

"I can't imagine my life without you, Alex. I love you too much to. So I'm asking you, with all my heart and soul, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked, his brown eyes wide and full of hope and adoration.

She drew in a deep breath and looked at the sparkling diamond ring on her slender finger. It was perfect, with a simple but elegant diamond resting atop a golden band. She looked at her partner again, and she sighed a little. But before she could give him her answer, a shout interrupted their moment.

"Come on, Eames! Give the poor guy a break!" the familiar voice shouted, and Alex looked behind their seat to the one behind them. Mike and Carolyn smiled and waved at her, and she turned back around in her seat. Bobby turned and looked at the intruders, but before either of them could speak, Mike started shouting again.

"Say yes, Alex! Say yes, Alex!" he shouted, and soon every person that was within earshot and shouting distance was clapping chanting right along with him. "Say yes, Alex! Say yes, Alex! Say yes, Alex!"

She smiled back and Carolyn, then turned around and lifted up Bobby's arms, wrapping them around her and tucking herself into his side. "So, Bobby," she murmured softly. "What are we going to do when they call for Detective Goren, and we both answer"  
"Well, I guess we could-" He paused and looked down at her. "Does that mean you're saying yes, Alex?"

She rolled her eyes and rubbed his side gently. "Yes, Bobby, I would love to marry you," she answered, and his eyes misted before he leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

When he pulled away, Bobby looked back at Mike and Carolyn and shouted, "She said yes!" Alex laughed and fought the urge to cover her ears as a deafening wave of applause and cheers went into the air.

_Some people aren't lucky like us _

_Some people they just give up _

_When the hard times fall _

_The thrill of it all is gone _

_Leaves you in a cloud of dust _

_It's sad to think that some won't find it _

_And others won't recognize it even when it comes _

_We're all at the mercy of the will of love _

_Some people, yeah _

_Some people aren't lucky like us_

He gathered her up in his arms and pulled her into his lap, running his big hands through her hair as he kissed her gently. She moaned softly and clutched the front of his shirt in her hands, lifting her head up slightly as her stomach fluttered.

The ride suddenly jerked to a start, and to their disappointment, they felt themselves being lowered slowly to the ground. She glanced out into the dark, starlit sky, and she could have sworn one star winked at her as Bobby tightened his arms around her slender waist. "I love you, Bobby," she murmured as she sank back down into his arms.

He nuzzled his nose against her smooth neck and whispered, "I love you too, Alex."

Before they realized it, they were back on the ground, and they gathered their stuff before climbing off of the ride. A few seconds later, Mike and Carolyn climbed off of the ride and walked up to Bobby and Alex, hand in hand.

The women exchanged quick hugs before the group split up, and Bobby mouthed a quick thank you to Mike. The other man just nodded and wrapped his arm around his partner's shoulders before leading her away.

Bobby took Alex's hand into his and guided her back towards their dark SUV, smiles on both of their faces.

_To have someone you can laugh with _

_Someone you can cry with _

_T__ell all your secrets to _

_To have someone who won't judge you _

_Someone who just loves you _

_No matter what, they stand beside you_

"So, did you have a good time, Alex?" Bobby asked softly, and she squeezed his hand and stepped closer to him, snuggling into his warm side.

"It was absolutely perfect," she murmured contently, and he gently squeezed her as they walked away from the bright lights and happy sounds of the fair.

_Some people aren't lucky like us _

_Some people they just give up _

_When the hard times fall _

_The thrill of it all is gone _

_Leaves you in a cloud of dust _

_It's sad to think that some are never gonna find it _

_And they won't recognize it even when it comes _

_We're all at the mercy of the will of love _

_Some people, yeah_

_Some people, yeah _

_Some people aren't lucky like us _

_Some people aren't lucky like us_

The End...

A/N: See why we needed the warning? Now, the big question is: Should I do a sequel? It's up to ya'll, critters! Once ya'll get back from the dentist and wake up from your sugar induced comas, review and lemme know!


End file.
